In commercial aircraft, rows of passenger windows typically are provided along sides of the aircraft. The windows are supported within the structural skin of the aircraft and require a heavy structure of window forgings and other components to strengthen skin panels surrounding and supporting the windows. It would be desirable to provide an aircraft skin panel that can include a window but does not require the heavy structures currently used to support windows.